For many years, electric vehicles have been discussed as the possible solution to the United States' (and other countries') dependence on oil. However, one concern, among many, related to electric vehicles is the short battery life. Short battery life means that electric vehicles are limited to short vehicle trips between charges.
Accordingly, there is a need for extending the battery life associated with electric vehicles. Advantageously, the system of extending the battery life should be self-facilitating.